The P30 Center of Excellence for Biobehavioral Approaches to Symptom Management (CEBASM) builds on our successful P20 Exploratory Center for Biobehavioral Clinical Research (CBCR, P20 NR008988, 2004- 2009).The CEBASM will take advantage of the synergy developed via the CBCR related to symptom management and biobehavioral outcomes as well as resources garnered and systems developed for that Center and expand them to advanced application of biobehavioral models, methods, and analyses aimed at understanding biobehavioral mechanisms, interventions, and outcomes related to symptom management with a focus on fatigue. The specific aims of the proposed P30 Center of Excellence are to: 1) expand biobehavioral research capacity for scientists conducting nursing research by centralizing research resources and infrastructure for biobehavioral clinical research focused on symptom management;2) advance biobehavioral approaches for symptom management, including fatigue and its associated symptoms, in diverse populations;3) facilitate the development and expansion of biobehavioral programs of independent, investigator-initiated biobehavioral research that have a common theme of fatigue;and 4) establish a mature environment of sustainable biobehavioral research in symptom management that is clinically focused and interdisciplinary in nature. The Center will enact its aims through the work of its cores for Biobehavioral Science, Biobehavioral Measurement, and Data Services and Analysis and through the implementation of five funded research projects studying fatigue in women with fibromyalgia, women with breast cancer, pregnant women, women with cardiometabolic risk, and adolescents and young adults with sickle cell disease. The Center will guide the development, integration, synthesis, and dissemination of current and evolving biobehavioral scientific domains, including advances in measurement and data analysis of fatigue and associated phenomena and will provide consultation to scientists in the larger biobehavioral research community.